


boy_problems.mp3

by bazzystar



Series: The Brooklyn Avengers [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Brooklyn Avengers, Carly Rae Jepsen - Freeform, M/M, garden au, pop music will save your life someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazzystar/pseuds/bazzystar
Summary: Bucky loves a lot of things about the future, but one of the things he loves the most is Carly Rae Jepsen.





	

The beat of it enters his dream, filtering in through the walls of the empty house he often finds himself wandering in his sleep. The bass thuds, rattling the tiny dessert-wine glasses on their crystal tray, shaking the air around him. He feels himself start to fade toward waking, the house dissolving around him, and then he opens his eyes in their bedroom.

It's disorienting, it truly is. It can't be as loud as it feels like it is, but it's  _so_ goddamn loud. And high. And... fast. Like his pillowcase is filled with kittens and all of them are kicking him in the head and somehow also something is pouring sugar into his eyes.

It's "Call Me Maybe".

He throws the blanket back and lays there, staring through the ceiling into the void beyond. The  _whoom-whoom-whoom_ of the bass through the wall continues.

"Buck," he croaks. His voice is crackly with sleep. He clears his throat and tries again. 

"Buck." This time it's a little louder, but not enough. He flops a hand onto the side table, grabs the book he's been reading, and lobs it out the door. He can hear it hit the floor and skid a little ways toward the kitchen. There's a slight reduction in the volume, so slight he worries it's wishful thinking, but then Bucky struts into the room, apron on, face radiant. 

"It's hard to look right atcha _baaaay_ -bee," he croons, brandishing the spatula. "Do you want eggs Benedict or something different? I think I have pancetta-"

"Babe," he says. "I can't think about eggs with this-"

Bucky points the spatula threateningly. "Think carefully before you finish that sentence."

"Song. This song. It's very... loud. If we could just..." 

He sighs and leaves the room. The volume descends almost a full notch. Steve closes his eyes.

A warm weight settles onto the bed next to him. The spatula pokes him gently in the cheek. 

"Stevie."

"Mnngh."

"Breakfast. Choose."

"Is this on a loop?"

"I can heat up the waffle maker, but it'll be a minute-"

"Don't change the subject. Do you have this on repeat?"

"Steven, it's a great song. It is a triumph of this era, and honestly, I am glad to be alive to glory in it." 

He turns toward Bucky, who looks impossibly sexy for someone wearing a diner apron with butterflies printed on it. Nat had found it at a thrift store, given it to him as a joke last Christmas, but it turns out the joke was on all of them because he fucking loves it. Her new mission is novelty t-shirts. So far she's found one that says LIFE'S A BEACH (Bucky), another with a picture of a dog wearing sunglasses (Steve), and one that says HOT N HARD on the back that they keep stealing from each other.

Bucky snaps his fingers in front of Steve's face. He blinks. "What?"

"I'm calling an audible."

He darts in, plants a kiss just beneath his jaw, and rolls off the bed. Steve manages to snag the back of his shirt (NORM'S WORLD) before he can get completely away and hauls him back onto the bed to kiss him properly.

"Turn off the music," he yells halfheartedly as Bucky sashays out of the room.

The only reply is the light glinting off his extended middle finger.

"Jerk," he says to the empty room. 

He pads into the kitchen and comes up behind him at the stove, pressing his lips into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He snakes an arm around his waist and hums softly, nuzzling him like a cat. 

"Love you," Bucky says quietly. 

"Love you," Steve murmurs. They stand there like that for a moment, in the sunshine, and Carly Rae Jepsen blares all around them, and then Steve unhooks his arm from Bucky's waist and slaps the iPhone out of the dock on the little speaker.

Bucky puts the spatula on the counter, turns around in the circle of Steve's arms, and looks at him with big wounded eyes. 

"Aw, Buck-" 

A slight quiver of the chin, definitely fake, but still enough to make his heart squeeze. 

"Oh, god damn it," he sighs. "Fine."

Bucky kisses him hard before he turns around and jams the phone back into the dock. "Here, look," he says, smiling that infuriating, lovely smile. "I'll play you a different one. You'll like it." 

"Maybe I'll pretend to like it."

"Wait and see, asshole. Wait and see." 

They have breakfast, the music plays, the day stretches long and sweet. He likes a few of the songs, actually. He almost likes "Call Me Maybe". But call it what it is, he thinks, sitting on the couch absently playing with Bucky's hair as he naps.  _I'd listen to the damn song on loop for the rest of my life if it meant I got to have you, too_. Bucky cracks an eye, looks up at him, and smirks as well as he can with his face pressed into Steve's shirt.

"Told you," he mumbles. 

Steve just smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno, man, i just have a very strong feeling that james buchanan barnes 100% would love modern pop music and 1000% would love the queen of modern pop music aka our very own carjeps. she is a treasure and so is he and it is only right that they should appear together. uh, some of you may catch a harry styles reference in here, that is intentional. all of these t-shirts are real t-shirts that i have seen and in some cases owned. anyway, uh, you haven't seen the last of 'call me maybe' nor bucky's crj fixation as a whole. thank you as always for being here, pls feel free to let me know which carly deep cut u think he would like best, obviously i have my suspicions but the list is open to improvement. general comments and feedback are of course welcome and appreciated <3


End file.
